tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Danielle Worthington
Danielle Worthington is one of the characters from Mew Mew Power: Apprentice. She has the DNA of the Grévy's Zebra and is the fourth Mew to be introduced. Danielle Worthington Danielle is a very intelligent girl, with a snappy personality and a sharp tongue. She is a hard worker who likes to be right, and can be a bit of a know-it-all. Dani is very competitive, and has a bit of a rivalry with her mentor, Corina. She is the fourth Mew to be introduced and one of the main protagonists. Danielle is infused with the Grévy's Zebra and is apprentice to Corina Bucksworth. Personality Danielle, or Dani as she's known by her friends, is very intelligent and very wealthy, and has a snappy personality to boot. While she does have a sharp tongue and maybe rude on occasion, she is actually very polite once you get to know her. She's very hard working and always gets the job done, and she despises laziness. Along with her hard-working nature comes a very competitive, almost stubborn part of her. Danielle is a know-it-all who enjoys being right, but deep down she really does care. Appearance Danielle is a small, willowy girl with a baby face. Her short black bob haircut accentuates her round face with straight bangs, reaching just to her chin. She has very pale skin and large purple eyes, framed with thick round spectacles. She has a flat figure, with a small bust and hips, and is rather underweight. She often dresses with neat, white collared shirts, lots of denim, and sensible shoes. Rumour has it that she's still dressed by her mother. Mew Merlot As a Mew, Danielle has taken on the name Mew Merlot. In this form, she has the ears and tail of the Grévy's Zebra. Her hair colour and style remain unchanged, but her eyes become a brighter shade of purple. She wears a purple sleeveless sweetheart neckline top with silky black trim, and a straight skirt in the same purple with a thin black belt. She has a garter, choker, and arm puffs all in purple with fuzzy black and white trim, and like all the Apprentice Mews, her Mew pendant is silver rather than gold. She has purple gloves that flair out at the wrist with white trim, and for shoes she wears black Mary-Janes with knee-high white socks. Unlike Bridget, Danielle still wears her glasses while transformed. Relationships Corina Bucksworth Danielle and Corina appear to be arch-rivals. Their relationship appears to be mostly made up of arguments and disagreeing with each other. Dani often makes sarcastic remarks about Corina's intelligence and laziness, and often refers to her as "the Old Lady", much to Corina's annoyance. Despite this, they do have a mutual respect for each other, and can work together when push comes to shove. Trivia *Danielle has a very well developed sense of manners, despite the occasional sharp tongued remark. *Despite her wealthy, upper-class background, the only thing she boasts is her brain-power. *She was the most reluctant Mew to join the team, thinking the concept of Mew Mews "childish and stupid." *Her parents started her in school early, so she's a grade ahead. *Despite her initial negative feelings, Danielle fully embraced her "super side" and decided to give herself a special Mew name. *She appears to have not only an arch-rivalry with Corina, but also with Kaitlyn DeNero. Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Equine Genes Category:Females Category:Weapon Users: Violin Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Sammy Mouse's Things Category:Heroes Category:Apprentice Mews Category:Mew Mew Power: Apprentice Category:Purple Mews